Ein bisschen schwanger
by cold mirror
Summary: Snape ist in letzter Zeit immer so schlecht... woran mag das wohl liegen???


Disclaimer: JK Rowling hat alle Charaktere erfunden, der Titel "Ein bisschen schwanger" ist von einem langweiligem tschechischem Kunstfilm und Kelloggs Frosties ist eine Cornflakesmarke, die ich sehr schätze... Ein bischen schwanger...  
  
Quirrel: Severus?  
  
Snape: Ja?  
  
Quirrel: Ich... Ich will ein Kind von dir!  
  
Snape: Ähm... was? Das geht doch garnicht!  
  
Quirrel: Nee?  
  
Snape: Ne.  
  
Quirrel: Oh.  
  
(Sie sehen sich eine Weile schweigend an)  
  
Snape: Ach egal!  
  
(Und sie hüpften ins Bett und trieben es bis zum Morgengrauen...)  
  
Quirrel: Am liebsten würde ich diesen Raum nie wieder verlassen. Können wir nicht für immer hier liegen bleiben?  
  
Snape: Oh, ich wünschte wir könnten das, mein Engel. Aber wir müssen zum Unterricht.  
  
Quirrel: Sehen wir uns denn heute Nachmittag?  
  
Snape: Natürlich!  
  
(Sie kramten einige Pergamentrollen und Schulbücher zusammen und gingen aus Snapes Wohnung)  
  
Snape: (zieht sich seinen Mantel über) Also dann, bis nachher!  
  
Quirrel: Bis nachher! (geht ein paar Schritte im Korridor entlang) Oh... ich bin ja immernoch nackt...  
  
Snape: Tihihi...  
  
(Nachdem Quirrel seine lilane Robe angzogen und seinen Lieblingsturban aufgesetzt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"-Klassenraum. Doch es war kein Schüler zu sehen. Nur der olle Leguan lag auf dem Tisch und blöökte vor sich hin.)  
  
Quirrel: Oh, Leguani! (nimmt Leguan auf'n Arm) Na, wo sind denn die ganzen Schüler, hm?  
  
Leguan: Weiß nich.  
  
Quirrel: AAAHHH!!! DU KANNST JA SPRECHEN!!  
  
Leguan: Äh... ich meine... (räusper) blöök... blöök...  
  
(In Snapes Unterricht)  
  
Snape: Ms. Granger? Was haben sie denn da für eine eklige Wabbelpampe zusammengebraut?  
  
Hermine: ... (würg)  
  
Harry: Ich würde sagen, das ist alles, was sie heute gegessen hat...  
  
Snape: WAS?!  
  
Hermine: Tut... (würg) mir Leid! Der Gestank war so schrecklich... ich hab's nicht mehr ausgehalten...  
  
Snape: Nun, im Zaubertrankunterricht sollten mit soetwas rechnen!  
  
Hermine: Es lag ja nicht am Zaubertrank... (zeigt unauffällig auf Neville, der sich am Arsch kratzt) Er war's!  
  
Snape: (stellt sich bedrohlich nah hinter Neville) Mr. Longbottom?  
  
Neville: Ja?? (pups) Oh tschuldigung!  
  
(Snapes Gesicht färbte sich leicht grün)  
  
Snape: Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet... ich muss mich übergeben... (steckt seinen Kopf in den nächstbesten Kessel und gibt röchelnde Laute von sich) Uäää... oh... Kelloggs Frosties!  
  
(Nachdem die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke endlich vorbei war, ging er mit immernoch leicht grünlichem Gesicht zum Krankenflügel)  
  
Snape: Madam Pomfrey, ich-  
  
Pomfrey: Hören sie! Es ist ja toll, dass sie und Prof. Quirrel sich so gut verstehen, aber langsam könnten sie sich doch mal einen eigenen Vorrat Vaseline zulegen!  
  
Snape: Ähm... ja...  
  
Pomfrey: Ah! Sie sind ja ganz blass! Legen sie sich hier auf's Bett und ruhen sich aus! Ich bring ihnen eine Tafel Schokolade, dann schlafen sie erstmal ein paar Stunden und danach geht's ab zur rythmischen Sportgymnastik mit Madam Hooch!  
  
Snape: Nein, ich muss zum Unterricht! Mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht, können sie mir nicht schnell irgendein Mittel geben?  
  
Pomfrey: Ein Mittel? Gehen sie nach draußen in die Sonne und atmen die frische Luft!  
  
Snape: ...äh... eigentlich fühl ich mich schon viel besser! Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt einfach mal wieder nach unten in den Keller! (rennt aus dem Raum, die Treppen zum Keller runter und kauert sich in einer dunklen Ecke zusammen) Keller gut... Draußen schlecht...  
  
(Quirrel hatte wärenddessen den ganzen Klassenraum durchsucht, ob nicht doch noch irgendwo ein Schüler sei. Er fand zwar keine Schüler, aber dafür ein paar Dinge, die verloren glaubte)  
  
Quirrel: Oh, mein Lutscher! (hebt einen grünen Lutscher auf und lutscht dran rum)  
  
(Er war einen leidenschaftlicher Lutscher-Lutscher! Aber er lutschte auch gerne an anderen Sachen rum... immer wenn er seine Lutscher lutschte, musste er an Snape denken... und da alle seine Schüler sowieso verschwunden waren, machte er sich auch gleich auf den Weg zu ihm!)  
  
Quirrel: (schaut vorsichtig in den Keller) Sevie?  
  
Snape: Slatero?? Komm rein!  
  
Quirrel: (rennt ihm in die Arme) Ich will dich!  
  
Snape: OH JA! DU GEILER- Hey, du hast ja immernoch diesen ekligen grünen Lutscher!  
  
Quirrel: Ja! Willst' auch mal? (hält den vollgesabberten Lutscher hoch)  
  
Snape: Nee...  
  
Quirrel: Nagut, dann nich! (schmeißt den Lutscher weg) AH! Oh nein, mein Lutscher! (rennt zum Lutscher und hebt ihn wieder auf) Ih, Würmer... (kratzt die Würmer ab und lutscht weiter)  
  
Snape: Mhh... (fässt sich an den Kopf und wird wieder grün)  
  
Quirrel: Sevie?? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so komisch aus... hast du heute Morgen eigentlich was gegessen?  
  
Snape: Mh... (erinnert sich an die ausgekotzten Kelloggs Frosties) Nee.  
  
Quirrel: Na dann komm mit!  
  
(Und sie gingen zusammen zur großen Halle, wo leckeres Mittagesen verteilt wurde)  
  
Snape: Mh! Kartoffelbrei! (fängt an zu mampfen)  
  
Quirrel: Und? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?  
  
Snape: (mampf mampf) Kartoffelbrei gut!  
  
Quirrel: ...ja.  
  
Ron: (vom Gryffindortisch) Seht mal! Ich kann Kürbissaft durch meine Nase spritzen und mit dem Mund wieder auffangen! (tut wie gesagt...)  
  
Snape: ... (hält sich die Hand vor'm Mund und rennt aus der Halle)  
  
Quirrel: Oh nein! (rennt hinterher) Warte, mein Äpfelchen!  
  
(Nachdem Snape endlich aus dem Mädchenklo gekommen war, brachte Quirrel ihn zum Krankenflügel)  
  
Pomfrey: Also wirklich! Was ist es denn diesmal?? Arsch oder Lippen aufgerissen???  
  
Quirrel: Äh... ich glaub er ist schwanger.  
  
Pomfrey: WAS???  
  
Quirrel: Ihm ist immer schlecht.  
  
Snape: (benommen) D-Deswwwwegen binnich nich llange nnicht ssssschwanger... (würg)  
  
Pomfrey: Also jetzt legen sie ihn erstmal hier auf's Krankenbett! Schwanger! Ha! Soweit kommt das noch! (holt ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach ihren altbekannten Krankheit-Zeige-Zauberspruch, den jeder kennt und den ich mir nicht eben ausgedacht hab!) Morbus annuntio!  
  
Zauberstab: Pling.  
  
Pomfrey: Oh...  
  
Snape: W-Wassislos?  
  
Pomfrey: Tja, Prof. Snape. Tut mir ja Leid, aber sie sind tatsächlich schwanger!  
  
Snape: Aber... aber.... aber... das geht doch garnicht! Das ist unmöglich!  
  
Quirrel: Doch! Hast du nie diesem Film mit Terminator gesehen, der schwanger wurde?  
  
Snape: Äh... nee.  
  
Quirrel: Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig! Wir bekommen ein Baby!!!  
  
Pomfrey: 2.  
  
Snape+Quirrel: WAS???  
  
Pomfrey: Es sind Zwillinge. Moment ich zeig sie ihnen! (fuchtelt nochmal mit ihrem Zauberstab rum) Gemini annuntio!  
  
(Und über dem Zauberstab erschien ein Bild, das zwei Gebilde zeigte)  
  
Pomfrey: Ja, eindeutig Zwillinge. Drei Monate alt, würde ich sagen.  
  
Quirrel: Aber... drei Monate?? Wir haben doch gestern erst richtig... aber... aber...  
  
Pomfrey: Prof. Snape, sie haben Prof. Quirrel sicherlich etwas wichtiges zu sagen.  
  
Snape: Nun... ja.  
  
Quirrel: Was?  
  
Snape: Ich... habe vor drei Monaten mit Remus Lupin geschlafen...  
  
Quirrel: WAS?? Aber... wir waren da doch schon zusammen... du... (wimmer) du hast mich betrogen??  
  
Snape: Nein!!!  
  
Pomfrey: Doch.  
  
Snape: NEEEIIIIN!!!  
  
Pomfrey: Doch. Hier. (schwenkt mit dem Bild vom Zauberstab um seinen Kopf herum) Sisste?  
  
Snape: Gut! Ja! Es ist wahr, okay? (versucht das Bild zu zerfetzten) Aber ich wollte es nicht wirklich!  
  
Quirrel: Aber... warum? Warum hast du mit ihm geschlafen?  
  
Snape: (weint) Weil ich keine Jungfrau mehr sein wollte, wenn ich mit dir schlafe!!!  
  
Quirrel: Oh Severus! (sie fallen sich heulend in die Arme)  
  
Pomfrey: Mh... ich geh dann mal.  
  
Snape: Nein! Warten sie! Ich... ich möchte abtreiben!  
  
Pomfrey: Was? Warum?  
  
Snape: Ich habe Angst, dass die Kinder genauso aussehen könnte wie Lupin. Außerdem hasse ich kleine Kackbratzen!!!  
  
Quirrel: Ja, ich auch! Die sind böse!  
  
Pomfrey: Ähm... nagut... (holt wieder ihren Zauberstab raus) Nähm... was heißt denn "Abtreiben" auf Latein?? (Und fortan lebten Snape und Quirrel als glückliches Elternpaar! Sie hatten nämlich die Kinder an asiatische Freudenhäuser verkauft und machten mit dem Geld eine Reise nach Disneyworld! Quirrel kaufte sich lustige Mausohren, die er anstatt des Turbans trug, wärend Snape mit dem Teetassenkarussel rumeierte!)  
  
End 


End file.
